


Jealousy

by OddEverAfter



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Feels, Half-Sibling Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddEverAfter/pseuds/OddEverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic... Valentine's not too happy with Backstrom's ex being around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Request-  
> Val jealous of Amy and Everett's relationship and Everett assures Val that he loves him and not Amy anymore.

Everett could feel his shoulders inching even higher. He was wound so tight he could easily just snap. If he could just go to the store, grab a six pack, and disappear into an abandoned park… wow, that sounded like a good idea. But no, he couldn’t just back slide. Six months sober, just six months… but at that point, it felt like _years_. He wasn’t going to drink again. Not even if he was an inch away from throwing the biggest fit over Val bringing it up, _again_.

“I mean- I get that you two have history, she‘s just helping, but she doesn’t even like it here. How many times do I have to hear her say that?” Everett tried to keep himself still in his chair as he watched Valentine move around the barge. “Cleaning” whatever he saw out of place.

“She doesn’t _have_ to come here. She could just call, or text. People _do_ text now.”

It had only been an hour since Amy left the barge after going over a new form from Backstrom’s AA before Valentine set in on his little tantrum. It was the fourth time that week the smaller man brought up his ex. She was helping, and they moved on. Talking to his group really helped Everett set his priorities right. Moving away from an unhealthy relationship with her, he and Amy found a friendship they hadn’t felt in ages. Her history with past alcohol abuse gave Everett good incite and motivation to move on.

Valentine on the other hand? He was not helping.

One of the other big changes in his life, other than giving up his vices, was finding a new addiction. Gregory Valentine, small, dark hair, blue eyed man that Everett’s known for years… Everett prided himself on being honest and outspoken when it came to his life, but the things he found himself doing with Valentine? Those he kept to himself. They weren’t in a _relationship_ , at least they haven’t really given a name to it, but they were something. That something led to _things_ , bed room things, hot _kinky_ bedroom things that Backstrom _really_ wished he got to do in his prime. One of things he forgot to take into consideration before sleeping with Valentine? The man could get jealous, easily, and Everett couldn’t keep Val in the same room as Amy without the smaller man doing something stupid.

Val never came out and said he was jealous, that was his pride, but Backstrom knew better and Val’s continues bad mouthing was grinding Everett’s nerves. 

“Maybe you should… I don’t know; tell her to text you or something.” Everett rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

“Are you done?” He didn’t mean for it to sound as rough as it came out but the look Val shot him was pretty fierce on the small face. Everett didn’t want to piss Valentine off, but enough was enough.

“What, you _like_ that she comes over all the time?” Val crossed his arms over his chest.

“She’s only comes here to make sure I’m still keeping straight.” That was a bad choice of words. “I mean, she’s seen me at my worst and- she knows how hard it can get for me.”

Val sneered. “So _I_ don’t know how hard it’s been for you?” Everett was digging himself into a hole with this one.

“Val, come on. You’ve been there for me yeah-“

“But she’s been there too? Oh, I mean she’s been there longer, can’t forget that.” Val rolled his eyes and turned away from Everett.

“Well yeah but-“ Everett stopped when Val threw his hands up and stormed out of the room into the bedroom.

He sighed as he pushed out of his chair and walked over to the doorway. Since when did he start following Valentine everywhere instead of the other way around? Val was moving around the room putting on his scarf and coat.

“What are you doing?” Everett put his arms out to block Val from leaving the room. The small man cocked his head to the side and stood there.

“I’m going out.” He tried to push Everett back but his bigger body stayed firm. Val was glaring at him but Everett wasn’t about to let him leave angry. Not this time. Too many times over the past couple weeks ended like this.

“We need to talk about this.” Valentine looked slightly taken aback.

“I’m sorry, about what? How, you seem to be okay with Amy just showing up and fawning all over you like old times. Wow, good job Everett, only took you _how_ many years to find a way to win her back?” Val tried to move under one of Everett’s arms but the larger man grabbed him and moved them into the room. Val tried to pull himself away but Everett held on.

“You’re kidding me right? I’m not trying to get Amy back.” Val wrenched himself away and grimaced at Backstrom’s touch.

“Oh _please_ , you’ve been after her ass since that day she summoned you to court. I was there for that _amazing_ attempt at trying to fuck her in the kitchen.” Backstrom remembered the time when she came to try to reconnect with Everett. He kissed her, he still loved her then. Yeah, it was a mistake but he wasn’t gonna go _that_ far.

“I’m over Amy! I’m not trying to sleep with her.” Everett made the mistake of thinking that would be enough. Val only shook his head, frowned, and moved around him to the door.

Everett caught his arm before he could reach the stairs. “Let go Everett.” The smaller man turned and looked at him. “Call Amy, ask her out… she’ll say yes.”

Valentines face dropped before he turned back around, but Everett didn’t let go. He could feel small tremors run through the arm in his hand. He didn’t want that to be the end of their talk, he didn’t want to call Amy, and he was _not_ about to let Valentine go out that door, find the closest bar and find some shady guy to fuck him in the bathroom.

“I don’t _want_ Amy.” Val turned and looked back at Everett. “I want… _you_.” He expected there to hope in those eyes and a smile on the man’s face, but all he got was a blank stare.

“Val…” His voice pleading. Valentine reached for his hand and pulled on it gently. Everett felt his chest tighten slightly and let go.

“It’s okay. It was fun while it lasted, _Backstrom_.” He could hear the strain in Valentine’s voice as he said Everett’s last name. Since the night they first had sex, Valentine started calling him by his first name. It took a while to get used to it but… he liked hearing Val say his name.

Everett shook his and grabbed the smaller man’s hand. He wasn’t being rough like before. It was gentle, almost like cradling the small hand in his. “Valentine, I want _you_.” His tone was firm and direct. He kept his eyes trained on Val’s and didn’t let the younger man look away. “I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want Amy, not anymore… I’ve moved on, she’s moved on.”

Everett let go and moved his hands to cup Valentine’s jaw. “Sleeping with you wasn’t me just getting off cause I couldn’t have what you think I wanted.”

Everett pulled the small face closer and kissed him. It wasn’t like the kisses they normally shared. Those were full of passion, with a little too much teeth and force that sometimes one of them ended up with a split lip. He tried to put as much feeling of as he could while still keeping it gentle. This was Everett coming to terms with their _not_ relationship.

When he pulled back enough to look at Valentine, the smaller man had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. “I don’t want you to go, please.”

Valentine opened his eyes and Everett could see the shine covering them. He looked like he wanted to cry and Everett felt his heart drop. He pulled away from Valentine completely and waited. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Val decided to turn and leave anyway. Maybe he _would_ have to call Amy. Cry into his cell phone about how much he messed up.

Small hands grabbed his arms and Valentine pushed himself into Everett’s space, face to his chest. Their bodies were almost flush and he could feel Valentine shaking. “I don’t- wanna go either.”

Everett smiled and pulled Valentine closer to him. Hugging wasn’t something they did often… but when they did, it felt this amazing every time. Everett ran a hand across the hairs on the back of Valentine’s head and breathed.

They still needed to talk about a lot of things, but this was a pretty big step in the right direction. Everett had to make sure that this moment, right here, would never happen again. He wouldn’t let Valentine think he didn’t care about him. Everett wasn’t in love with Amy Gazanian anymore. He wasn’t going to hide behind that… and he was coming to terms with maybe, _possibly,_ being in love with Gregory Valentine.

_____

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Adam Lambert's new song 'There I said it' from the Original High album. OMG it's amazing and depending on your interpretation, could fit with these two.


End file.
